Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly extracted from subterranean formations. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation are complex. Typically, subterranean operations involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling the wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation.
Various types of tools are used to form wellbores in subterranean formations for recovering hydrocarbons such as oil and gas lying beneath the surface. Examples of such tools include rotary drill bits, hole openers, reamers, and coring bits. In drilling applications utilizing a rotary drill bit, a top drive system is used to rotate a drill string including a rotary drill bit. As the drill bit rotates, it cuts into the formation so that a reservoir can be reached and hydrocarbons extracted. The drill bit is most effective when it rotates smoothly and at a fixed rate. The interactions between the drill bit and the formation, however, are non-linear and random in nature, which prevents smooth, fixed-rate rotation of the drill bit.